shellcorecommand2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shellcore Creation and Customization
This article contains basic information you need to know to create a decent Shellcore and to understand what you're looking at on the Yard or Trader screen. Core statistics (what's on your core) Shell Shell is, simply put, your health value, or perhaps armor would be more accurate. When you get hit, you take Shell damage. Running out of shell is a bad thing. Core starts taking the damage, parts start flying off. Luckily, shell regenerates, though usually at a very slow rate. Adding parts increases your shell. Shell Regen This is the rate at which your Shell regenerates damage. I forget what unit it's in. Probably hit points per second. Core The amount of health your Core has. Run out of Core health, you go boom. Unlike shell, it doesn't regenerate so any core damage will remain until you use a healing ability or you reconstruct at a yard. Adding parts increases your max core by 10% of the . Energy This is the maximum Energy you can have. You need Energy to fire weapons, spawn drones, and to use most abilities. Energy Regen This is how fast your Energy regenerates. This is probably in energy per second, though energy regen is notably faster than shell regen. Speed Speed is simply the maximum speed at which your Shellcore can move. I think it's pixels per second though I'm not sure. Accel Accel is the 'handling' of your Shellcore. As the name suggests, Accel covers speeding up and slowing down. But it also covers turning- high Accel means you can make tighter corners. Low accel means it'll take a while to reach top speed. Weight Weight is, well, how heavy your Shellcore is. This is a decent indicator of its size. Adding Weight will decrease your Speed and Accel. All parts have weight. Part statistics (what is on each part) Shell All parts add to your shell. Small parts (level 1) add about 250 while large parts/extra large parts (level 3/level 3+) add 1000/1250. Core All parts add to your core as well. Generally they add 10% to your core what they add to your shell. Weight Parts vary in weight, with large parts having more and small parts having less. The larger the part, the more efficient it is in the shell/weight ratio. That is, they add less weight for every hit point added to your shellcore. Value How much your ship costs, in credits. Each part is worth some credits. High ship values disqualify you from skirmish missions, as your shellcore would find the battle too easy. Yard screen At the yard you store parts and reconfigure. Go to the Stations page for more about the yard. To get to this screen ask for a reconfiguration when you talk to the yard. On the right is the aforementioned core stats. When a part is selected, the part stats and ability/weapon is there instead. Anyways, on the left parts you've bought, received as rewards or looted from dead enemies can be picked up by clicking and holding and dragging with your cursor. When your selected part can be attached, it will stop being transparent and it will be attached when you let go. To take off parts drag them off and when they are transparent again they are no longer attached. Simple. Parts can be rotated in episode 1, and flipped in the episode 2 beta, and in some versions of skirmish. Rotating and flipping doesn't affect the part other than its appearance, but it is good for making symmetrical and aesthetically appealing shellcores. While appearance won't kill enemies, it makes you feel better. It's also difficult to concentrate when you're flying a shapeless mass of junkyard scraps or a convoluted brick. Trader screen At the trader you buy parts. to get to this screen ask to buy parts from a trader. Episode 1 traders (there's only 2 of them) sell all types of parts, of low value and utility. Skirmish and episode 2 traders are more specialized, each selling a specific type of part. The type is usually described in their opening lines. On the left, parts avaliable for sale are shown. To buy them attach them to your shellcore. The credits are not deducted from you until you reconfigure. To sell parts remove them from your shell and the credits will be given to you when you reconfigure. Selling parts is a great source of income, as most missions can only be played once and enemies give very few credits when they die. There is an infinite number of enemies and therefore parts, as well as an infinite amount of money a trader can give you. Basic Farming This is a basic set of rules for casual part farming. When trying to get parts from infected shellcores there are many factors that go into getting the part you want. Advanced part farming requires advanced strategy, but can allow you to get the part you want almost every time. *Luck **This is the chance that you will get a part, sometimes you do everything wrong but still get a part. **The parts that fall from an enemy are randomly selected from any parts still attached to the enemy at the time of death. If you're lucky, you'll get a good part. *Shellcore you kill **One of the most important parts of farming (at least the part you can control) is the type of shell core you kill to get parts. Below are things you should look for in shell cores to farm. **#Open core (if the core is unprotected or hardly protected, chances are you can kill it without destroying too many parts) **#Low speed (if the core is too fast for you, you might have trouble destroying it without destroying too many parts.) DefenseCore.png|A good farming core thats hard to find Ep2 Battlecore.png|An easy to get high lvl farming core AttackCore.png|This core is too easy to farm, unfortunetly its really low lvl GreaterSouthwestCore.png|This Shellcore boast level 2 and 3 passives and a retreat skill **#Easy for you to beat while not being to weak for you to get any good parts from. Therefore, a core about the same size to slightly larger than you since the AI makes enemy shellcores rather dumb. (a high level shellcore can't waste time killing weak shellcores for level 1 parts. Likewise a weak shellcore can't defeat a strong large shellcore and should spend their time farming smaller shellcores.) *Weapons you have. **The weapons you have are very important when farming, you need to have the right weapons and use them in the right way. A list of weapons and their usefulness in part farming are below. ***Missile: High damage but slow, best used against slow cores that have some what exposed cores. They aren't the best weapons to use since they often knock off lots of parts before they kill an enemy, and they use so much energy you're vulnerable to attack from other shellcores. ***Beams: Mid-High damage instant hit with slow relaod, Beams should be the primary weapons of farmers for they target the core and don't miss. Be warned, they use lots of energy (though less than missiles) and they can be inefficient against multiple enemies. ***Bomb: like missile but even slower and incredibly rare (only one shellcore, the pretty large North Core, has it) and if you have it you probably are wasting your time reading my noobie farming guide ;). Bombs do damage to every enemy close to the shellcore it hits, but the damage is somewhat lacking and the energy use is high. However, they rarely knock off parts, which can be useful. ***Bullet: A faster reloading faster speed, lower damage and non tracking version of the missile. It is a decent farming weapon in large numbers, (it destroys parts but usually kills the core very effectively once it has cleared a path) but unfortunately no cores have the level 3 bullet so it is mainly for the lower level farmers:( However, large numbers of Bullet 2s can be used to strategically take down even large shellcores. ***Disrupt: A cool weapon that resets weapon loading times and skill loading times, but has low damage. If distupt had higher damage, it would make farmers cry for it targets the shell pieces before the core. Thankfully it has low damage so it doesn't annihilate the shell parts of your target core, and is useful because it saves your ship from damage, letting you farm more cores. However, using Disrupt alone without Beams or Bullets is not advisable, because of the low damage for the enrgy use. ***Cannon: An anti-drone weapon with low range, instant hit, fast reload, and low damage. This is one of the worst farming weapons because for some reason it doesn't want to attack the core and is happy knocking off valuable shell pieces. Unless you have some problem with drones, don't farm with these. Well, unless you have lots of Cannon 3s, since their low energy use can help defend you from enemies while you're focused on your target, and even help you take down your target with its fast reload. *How you attack. **When you farm shellcores you need to look at whe most direct route to the core, the direction all your lasers and bullets and whatnot need to travel to get to the core without destroying too many parts. **If you're focused on getting a specific part from an enemy, like the Torpedo 3 on the North Core, attack the enemy from the side that doesn't have the part you want to avoid knocking it off prematurely. This works better with slow cores, since you can fly circles around them. **Using drones can be both good and bad. They provide valuable, heavy fire support, and enough of them can kill enemies so fast that few parts are dropped. However, their weapons aren't directly controlled by you, and they can knock off parts by accident. **Finally, you can turn your weapons on and off to fine-tune your control of the battle, so that the enemy dies when you want him to, not too quickly or too slowly. This is best used with enemies you can defeat easily, since the enemy can suddenly turn the tables on you by spawning drones or activating energy boosts while your weapons are off.